New Experiences
by RememberMyName410
Summary: Maura goes to a meeting only to be called by Jane telling her that there's more exciting things to be done at home. Smut with a bit of fluff : Jane/Maura. Make sure you guys check out my other fic: I wish.


**Ok. I decided to do this as a separate story as I felt that this didn't really fit in with my other story, I wish. This is kind of just smut. It was suggested by Torigagged so I guess this story is kind of thanks to him/her. It's bondage. I've never written anything this dark before so it will probably be a bit iffy. I researched quite a lot to get this right so if I don't, I'd rather you'd point any flaws out. So, here goes...**

Jane and Maura had been dating for a couple of weeks now. They had had time to explore each others likes and dislikes. They had a _very_ active and exciting sex life. Jane had made it her mission to take Maura in every room of her house. It didn't take long so she started her quest to take her against all the walls as well. The first week they were like horny teenagers. They had barely closed the door before Jane had Maura pinned against it. They had also experimented and found that they liked it. A lot. One thing Jane hadn't been able to do though, was make Maura cum as hard a she had when they had experimented with light bondage. Sure, she made her cum hard, but never as hard as that night. That night had been the most intense thing she'd ever experienced. Maura had completely given herself to Jane. Jane had devised another plan to get Maura to give herself to her completely. Again. She had been on the internet and bought everything she would need in order to put her plan into action. The stuff she had ordered arrived at her apartment a couple of days after she ordered it but she wanted to wait until her day off. Maura had to be working though for her plan to work. She decided to wait until Saturday. Maura had told her a couple of days before that she would have to go to a meeting that morning. She had told Jane that she could get out of it, but it was best that she went. Jane had, of course, told her that she should go and that they could spend the rest of the day together once the meeting was over. She new that she wouldn't be able to wait for Maura to come home so she would phone her about an hour and a half into the meeting and tell her to come home. She wouldn't just call her with a normal voice though, she'd call her using her 'come home so we can fuck' voice. She knew Maura loved that voice and would know straight away that she should come home. Jane was sure her plan was going to work.

Saturday came and Maura left at 10 o'clock. She said the meeting would be about 3 hours long so Jane planned to call her at about 12 o'clock. At 12:30 Jane started getting ready. She pulled out the black garter belt and matching stockings that she'd ordered and put them on. She had decided not to wear panties because it would be to difficult to take them off whilst still wearing the garter belt and stockings. She'd obviously tried them on before to make sure they fit and looked good. They did. She also put on the matching balcony bra that she had bought. She admired her self in the mirror before slipping one of Maura's suit shirts on. She did up the middle button and left the rest open. It was a bit big for her so it kind of hung off her body. She went back to the mirror and looked at herself again. She looked hot. She stepped away and went over to the bed. She lay on her stomach next to the bed and brought out the box that she had hidden under there a few days before. It contained all the other items she had purchased. There was a vibrator, a strap on, a set of handcuffs covered in pink fur and a blindfold. She had decided to get the fluff handcuffs because the first time they had tried bondage, Maura had cut her wrists on Jane's normal cuffs. Maura was the woman she loved and she didn't want to see her getting hurt because of something stupid. So she bought a more comfortable set this time. It was 11:45 when she had everything set up so she decided to sit down and have a beer. At exactly 12 o'clock she picked up her phone and dialed Maura's number. She knew Maura would have it switched on and would just excuse herself to talk to Jane.

"Hello Jane." Maura said.

"Hey Maur. Wanna know something exciting?" Jane asked. Her 'come home so we can fuck' voice was now being used as much as possible.

"Sure Jane." Maura replied. She new what Jane was doing and was happy to play along.

"I'm at your house waiting for you." Jane almost whispered down the phone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And guess what." Jane said.

"What Jane?" Maura replied, her own seduction voice at work now.

"I'm virtually naked and incredibly horny. I don't think I can wait until you come home. I think you should tell them that there is something more important waiting for you at home." Jane husked.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll tell them and then I'll be home" Maura replied. Jane could tell that her phone call had made Maura wet.

"Good. Text me before you get here ok?"

"Ok. Bye Jane."

With that, Maura hung up and left Jane waiting. Jane went back to the couch and sat down. Now all she could do was wait. About ten minutes later Jane got the text from Maura telling her that she was just about to arrive. She walked over to the drawer where she had left the items she would be using and grabbed the cuffs. She went to stand about 2 meters away from the door so that Maura would see her straight away. She cocked out her hip and put her hand on it. She lifted up her other hand and twirled the cuffs around her finger. She was there for about 5 seconds before the door was opened. Maura just stood there staring, a gasp escaping her lips. She dropped her bag on the floor and her jaw fell slack. It looked like she had gone into shock.

"Close the door Maura." Jane said her voice stern but still loving.

Maura complied, kicking the door closed behind her with her heel. She never took her eyes off of Jane. She started to walk over to Jane but before she could Jane stopped her.

"No Maura. Stay still." she said.

Jane sauntered towards Maura and circled her once. Maura stayed completely still as Jane went behind her. She felt the brunette pull the zipper of her dress down until it was at the bottom. Jane pulled the straps of said dress off Maura's shoulders and then proceeded to slide the dress down Maura's body until it pooled at her feet. This left Maura in an ice blue thong and a matching push-up bra. Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the seat she had put in the middle of the room.

"Sit down." she commanded.

Maura, once again, complied. She sat down and Jane walked around her. The brunette pulled Maura's hands until they were cuffed behind the chair. She made sure they were secured properly and then walked back around to stand in front of the honey blonde. She had positioned the chair so that it was looking at the table. She was quite surprised that Maura hadn't asked any questions yet. She leaned down to place a hot tender kiss on Maura's waiting lips. She straitened back up and brought her hands to the front of the white dress shirt she was wearing. It gave her a sort of casual yet sexy look. She knew that the blonde loved when she wore her clothes, even if she didn't admit it. She undid the one button that was done up and shrugged the shirt off of her shoulders. She let it fall to the floor, satisfied with the gasp that came from the smaller woman sat before her. That left her stood in just her bra, garter belt and stockings. She leaned forward so that she was face to face with Maura.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to sit on that table and I'm going to touch myself. The best part is, you're going to watch every second of it. You aren't aloud to yourself or me. You have to wait whilst I pleasure myself. Do you think you can handle that. If you can't I'll have to punish you, and we don't want that." Jane husked.

"Mmmmm...I can handle it." Maura replied, her arousal now quite obvious.

"Good." Jane replied simply.

She then proceeded to go to the drawer, in which she had stored the cuffs, to grab the vibrator. She then made her way back to the table. She lifted herself onto the table and then propped her self up one elbow. She leaned back and let her other hand slide down her flat stomach. The whole time she kept eye contact with Maura. The first contact to her clit felt amazing. The whole thing had gotten her very aroused and she knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum. She slowly started to massage her clit until she was extremely wet. She then grabbed the vibrator by her side and turned it on. She dragged it down he stomach, still maintaining eye contact with the honey blonde that was currently squirming around on the chair in an attempt to gain some friction between her legs. Maura groaned as Jane let the vibrator run over her clit. Jane also groaned, loving the way it felt. She had never used a vibrator before, but was defiantly planning on using one again. She was also defiantly going to be using one on Maura in the near future. Of that she was sure. She moved the toy down to her slit and let it tease her entrance. Both she and Maura moaned as she slowly started to push the toy inside herself. It felt amazing, even though she didn't push it in that deep. She started to move the toy in and out slowly, setting a slow pace. It didn't take long for her to feel the all to familiar sensation of her inner muscles tensing. She moaned loudly as her orgasm began. She didn't stop her movements until her orgasm had completely finished. She lay back for a couple of seconds and then extracted the toy from inside her. She sat back up and got off the the table. Whilst she was taking the couple of steps that would lead her to stand in front of Maura, an idea crossed her mind.

"Wanna taste?" she rasped, still in a post orgasmic haze.

"Oh, yes, please Jane!" Maura pleaded. Jane could see the lust in Maura's eyes. She bent down so that she was at the same height as Maura's seated body. She looked the blonde straight in the eyes and brought the toy up to her mouth. Maura took it into her mouth instantly, tasting her girlfriend's juices. She closed her eyes, letting out a throaty grown. Jane wasn't letting that happen though.

"Open your eyes, Maura." she demanded, whilst pulling the toy away from the blonde. Maura groaned in disappointment, sad that she could no longer taste her girlfriends' essence in her mouth. She opened her eyes once she realized that that was what needed to happen for her to be able to taste Jane's delicious cum again. Jane noticed Maura's eyes flutter open, a darker shade or green than usual. She'd never seen Maura's eyes so filled with lust and want. She lowered the toy back to the blondes' mouth, and let out a small groan when she heard Maura moan at her taste. This time she pushed the toy in and out of the blondes' throat, letting her lick all of the brunettes' juices off of the length of the toy. Maura moaned throughout and when she was sure she'd licked everything she could off of the toy, she released it with a pop. Jane put the toy back on the table and walked behind Maura. She undid the handcuffs and pulled the blonde out of the seat. She lead her over to the table and lifted her up so that she was perched on the edge. She placed a passionate, wet kiss on Maura's lips. She tasted herself on the blondes' lips, loving the way it tasted when mixed with Maura's natural taste.

"Move back and lie flat on your back with your arms and legs spread" Jane said, her voice stern. Maura did as she was told as Jane went over to the same drawer and pulled out 4 scarfs and the blindfold. She walked back over to Maura and one by one used the scarfs to tie her limbs to the chairs that surrounded the table. This effectively stopped Maura from making any major movements. Jane then walked round to stand next to Maura's head. She looked into Maura's eyes, part of her taking in the beauty of them and the other part looking for any signs of doubt or pain. When she found none, she leaned down and placed a short kiss on her lips and then slipped the blindfold over her head until it completely covered her eyes. She would never admit this to Maura, but the fact that the blonde trusted her enough to do this made her feel honored. She smiled softly to herself, glad that Maura couldn't see her in her short moment of weakness. She remembered where she was and refocused again. She went to the other end of the table and grabbed the vibrator from where she had set it down earlier. Maura's legs were spread out flat on the table, forming an upside down V in which Jane could sit in between. She pushed herself onto the table and sat cross legged in between Maura's open legs. She turned on the vibrator and slowly dragged it from Maura's right knee up to her naval. She repeated the process again on the right knee. Maura writhed underneath the brunette's ministrations, moaning in want. Jane slowly slid the toy down under the blondes' naval and over her soft curls to make contact with her throbbing clit. The blonde gasped out the sensation. She had used a vibrator before and new how it felt a little better than Jane did. Jane smirked at the throaty moans that the blonde let out as she moved the toy down to her wet slit. She dipped the toy into the blondes' wetness lightly, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the blonde followed by a loud moan. She dragged the toy, which was now covered in the blondes' juices, back up to her pulsating clit. She moved it over her clit, pushing down slightly so that Maura would feel the whole effect. She was rewarded when Maura let out a long throaty groan. That was one of the reasons that she loved pleasuring the smaller woman. Her moans and groans turned Jane on to such an extent that she could get herself off by just listening to Maura writhe in pleasure. She moved the toy back down to Maura's slit, pushing it in deeper this time. Maura let out yet another loud moan as Jane started to move the toy in and out of her. She knew it wouldn't take much fer her to come apart under the brunettes' ministrations. Jane knew she was close because her moans slowly started getting longer and louder. She knew exactly what she had to do to get Maura to fall apart. She pushed he slider on top off the vibrator to the high setting. As soon as she did, the blondes' hips bucked up into the vibrator and she let out a high pitched scream as she came. Her juices flooded all over the toy and Jane's hand. Once her climax had subsided, she felt Jane extract the toy from inside her. She didn't know what was happening, partly because she could barely concentrate on anything but the wetness around her inner thighs. She could hear Jane rustling about somewhere close but she couldn't pinpoint her exact location in the room. Jane kept her eyes on Maura as she retrieved a cloth and the strap on. She walked back up to Maura's tied up body. The blondes' legs were still held open which gave Jane access to her inner thighs. She picked up the cloth and started to clean Maura up. She knew that she was kind of breaking character by doing this, but she knew the blonde hated feeling dirty. She saw a soft smile cross the smaller woman's lips, obviously thankful that Jane had cleaned her up. Jane smiled back, even though she knew Maura couldn't see her. She stepped back and grabbed the strap on from where she had set it down. She stepped into it and pulled it up her long legs. Once it was properly fastened, she went to Maura's ankles and undid the binds that were holding her feet still.

"Bend your knees and open your legs." Jane said, her voice still stern but with a slightly more loving tone.

Maura did exactly that and Jane climbed up onto the table, positioning herself in between the blondes' open legs. Maura gasped when she felt Jane slide the head of the strap on over her clit. She realized what was happening, and she was extremely turned on by it. She had always liked the idea of Jane in a strap on. She desperately wanted to be able to see Jane fuck her, but the blindfold meant she couldn't.

"Please Jane. Remove the blindfold so that I can see you." she asked in a slightly timid but sure voice. Jane thought about it for a second. She decided she wanted to hear Maura say something in particular before she would do what had been asked of her.

"What do you want to see, Maur?" she purred, her voice imitating innocence. She simultaneously moved the head of the dildo up and down the blonde's engorged clit.

"I want to see...mmmm Jane...I want to see you enter me." she moaned out. This was what Jane wanted her to say, but not in that way.

"Wrong Maura, try again." she husked.

Maura knew exactly what Jane wanted her to do. She knew the brunette loved hearing her curse during sex. She wanted Maura to say exactly what she had already said, but in a different way.

"I want to watch you fuck me, Jane." Maura groaned.

"Good girl." she husked.

She smiled as she moved her hands up to remove the blindfold from the smaller woman eyes. She flung it across the room and looked down at Maura, her arousal evident in her eyes. Maura could also see that Jane was extremely aroused as her eyes were almost black. Jane leaned down and placed a hot kiss on Maura's lips. She pulled away and looked deeply into Maura's eyes as she pushed into her, bit by bit. Maura moaned as she felt herself being stretched. She never took her eyes of Jane's face. She loved the way that Jane's face looked when she was concentrating. Jane looked up and saw that Maura was looking at her and smiling. She couldn't help but flash back the adorable smile that she knew Maura loved. She continued to move in and out of Maura, getting slightly faster each time. She found a comfortably rhythm that suited both her and Maura. Maura kept moaning up until the moment she climaxed, still never taking her eyes off of the lanky brunette above her. Jane also came as the friction of the leather against her clit felt amazing. She collapsed on top of Maura, knowing that the blonde could hold her weight. They were both left panting and sweating. Jane lifted her head to look at Maura and once again saw that she was looking at her. They looked into each others eyes for a moment and then both started to laugh uncontrollably. Neither knew why or cared. They were happy and in love, that was all that mattered. Once she found the strength to do so, Jane stood up and undid the remaining scarfs that held Maura to the table. Maur sat up on table and scooted over to where Jane was stood next to the table. She sat on the edge and motioned for Jane to come and stand in between her legs. Jane sauntered over to her and placed a soft, tender kiss on the blondes' lips. They pulled away from each others lips and then got lost I each others eyes.

"That was amazing." Maura whispered.

"I know." Jane replied, slightly breathless.

Maura leaned in and placed another quick kiss on her detective's lips.

"Take me to bed?" she asked shyly. She really didn't think she had the energy to take herself there.

"Sure babe." Jane smiled. She picked Maura up in her arms and lifted her up into her arms. She made her way through the house and to the bedroom where she lowered the blonde onto the bed. She removed the strap on and got into bed with Maura, pulling the covers over them both. She heard Maura sigh in contentment and she smiled.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice soft and loving.

"Perfect, Jane. I feel perfect." she replied, smiling widely.

"Good. I'm glad you liked it." she said as she felt Maura snuggle into her body.

"I love you, Jane" Maura said, placing a soft kiss to the brunette's neck. Jane felt her heart grow inside of her body. Every time Maura said these three simple words to her, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I love you too, Maura" Jane replied, lovingly.

She rubbed soft circles on her girlfriends' back as the both drifted of to sleep, soft smiles gracing their faces.

**So there you go. There was a bit of fluff in it, as I find that I can't write smut without some fluff. I hope you liked it! Make sure you review :) I love reading them! I also love getting PM's so if you want to, send me one! If anyone wanted to work with me to write a story, I'd love that :) Bye until next time guys :D **

**P.S: Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I wrote this in pieces so I'm pretty sure it won't be perfect.**


End file.
